After So Long
by Harlem
Summary: One-Shot fic about our good pal Davey. AN inside. MY FIRST UPLOADED FIC! Davey meets a girl. Fairly short. .


A/N: Yeah!!!! Emily's finally posting some fanfiction! Can I get a "whutWHUT?!" ^.^ Anyways, this isn't really what I planned it to be, or what I planned my first fanfic to be, but here it is. This came about after a night of cuddling on the couch with my boyfriend watching Newsies (which he LOVED, by the way. Yeah, he's a keeper! ^.^) I decided he was the most like David, even though he's a blondie like my boys Blink and Dutchy, who live in my closet. It's funny that my boyfriend's name is Dave....thehehehh ^.^(). CRUTCHY LOVES DAVEY! Yes, I am Crutchy, because I'm uber-silly. Enough out of me though. Read, enjoy, review. It's simple folks. Yeah, this does kind of suck, but you deal with it. ^.^ Because you all love me. And if you don't yet, you soon will. ^.~ I'm VEWY lovable. OK! I SWEAR I'LL STOP TALKING NOW! ^.^ ACK! *runs away*  
  
Afterthought: I'm sorry if you can't follow that. I'm all hyped up on soda. ^.^  
  
(~After So Long~) by: Harlem  
  
David was awestruck. Sure, he'd always had a thing for singers. He had even thought Medda was beautiful after he watched her sing....but this girl....wow. She was definitely different. She wasn't beautiful by any means, just...striking. She had wavy, almond colored hair that cascaded down her back. That was the first thing to catch his eye as she stepped past him onto the stage. She had smiled at him. Not a gorgeous smile, but one that was pleasant enough. Her nose wasn't perfect either. Not too big, but there was a bump on the bridge of it. It didn't make her less good- looking...it was sort of cute in its own unique way. Her eyes crinkled when she smiled. She possessed something, he wasn't sure what it was, but SOMETHING was unquestionably attractive to him. But the part the really hooked him, was when she stepped to the front of the stage, tossed her blue feathered fan to the stage floor, and began to sing. To David, it sounded like Heaven had opened up and the choirs of angels had begun to sing. In reality, her voice was an average one, well suited to Irving Hall, but not to David. To him, it was something ethereal.  
  
When she finished, she modestly dipped into a small curtsy, retrieved her fan from the stage and swept off to the wings. David saw his opportunity and began dodging stagehands and performers, props and sandbags, trying desperately to reach the other side before she got away. He still didn't understand it, but he was mesmerized. He made it to the stage door just in time to see her disappear through it. The door clicked closed and he wrenched it back open. He didn't know why it was so important, but he HAD to talk to her! He rounded a corner to catch sight of a trail of blue silk vanish into a dressing room. "Wait!" David heard himself call. The door reopened and the singer's head poked through the opening.  
  
"Can I help you?" she questioned, voice tinted with a slight accent. David smiled. It was comforting to hear a voice so familiar to him. She had the same accent as his parents. A girl from "the old country".  
  
"I, uh...." he realized he didn't know what to say. The girl looked at him expectantly before grinning. "I....hi. I saw you sing. You were great." he managed to stammer.  
  
"Well, thank you, kind sir. And what might your name be, so that I might thank you more personally." She winked at him. David almost fell over.  
  
"D-Da-David." he sputtered, causing his German siren to chuckle. Not at all a girlish laugh. More masculine. More confident.  
  
"Thank you, David, for your kind feedback." She came out into the gas lit hallway. "My name is Emily. It was wonderful to meet you." She offered him her hand, still grinning a mischievous grin.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine." he replied, his ears turning crimson. He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips. This gentlemanly action caused Emily to turn almost as red as he was. After so long, David finally took his chance. He didn't let it slip away.  
  
+*End*+ 


End file.
